The Real Ling Xiaoyu
by lucky71
Summary: Okay, this is a little kookie, and also my first fic. No other fanfic is like this one. Please read and review so I know what to change and make better.
1. Prologue

The Real Ling Xiaoyu.  
Chapter one. This might be boring, but read it anyway. It'll get better.  
  
"Heihachi huh?"  
Ling Xiaoyu nodded at Nina's words.  
"He's rich. And if I take Heihachi out, I'll get the dough through Jin.  
"Smart girl." Replied Nina "So you're really gonna take-him-out?"  
Xiaoyu shrugged "I don't lie to my best friend Nina do I?"  
"So are you ready for the Iron Fist Tournament Four?"  
"You know it!" Xiaoyu smiled.  
"I've never seen you so pumped Xiao, not even for a job."  
Xiaoyu made a cute high pitched voice "I've tracked down Jinnykins from the "anonymous" email. I have a feeling that he'll be entering the tournament. It'll be easier once Heihachi's gone, to get to the inheritance, if I know where Jin's at 24/7. Then I'll have just one more job to do."  
Nina chuckled "So Xiao, which outfit should I wear for my job tomorrow?"  
"Who's your target?"  
"Oh, uh, some British kid, oh what's his name? Oh that's right, Steve Fox."  
Xiaoyu froze. A small smile grew on her face. She fell into a daze.  
"Steve." she cried breathless.  
"Xiao! Xiao! Xiao snap out of it!"  
"Oh, sorry Nina. Just thinking I'm not in love. Assassins just don't fall in love. So if you think I'm.in.love."  
Nina gave Xiaoyu a weird look "Whatever. Anyway, I might drop this one. I feel that I might have some ironic connection with this kid.Steve."  
"Then drop it! Drop it! Drop it! Drop it!" she cried quickly."  
"Nah! Nothing will stop me!"  
  
AN/ Okay, this is my first fanfic, so bear with me. And this is just kind of a chapter to see what the setting is like. But I'll try and make the chapters longer.  
  
Please be nice, and do not use crude language in your reviews please! Thanks! R/R 


	2. MustSaveSteve!

Chapter 2  
A/N Okay, you've probably figured out how weird this fan fiction is. I mean, Xiaoyu…crush on Steve? That's just wrong…yet funny. So, keep reading! Help me out! I'd really appreciate it.  
  
"Okay," Xiaoyu said seriously "here are the files you needed for Steve. I had to sneak into the Mishima Mansion to get it, so you owe me big."  
"Thanks kid!" smiled Nina.  
"A copy for you," said Xiaoyu happily "and a copy for me."  
"Wait, Steve's my target, why do you need a copy?"  
Xiaoyu's eye's darted around the Nina's apartment "No particular reason."  
Nina eyed her suspiciously; opening her files "Wait, I don't have any photos in mine."  
Xiaoyu blushed "Oh, they're all in mine…here." She handed Nina the photos, keeping one particularly delicious one for herself.  
"Wish me luck!" Nina smiled.  
"Good luck." Xiaoyu said weakly.  
Together they left Nina's apartment, going their own separate ways.  
  
***  
Xiaoyu opened the door to her Condo, slapped the keys on the table, and fell lazily onto the black leather couch. She shut her eyes and took deep breaths. Her eyes slowly opened. Xiaoyu glanced at Steve's files. She sat up, opened them up and studied.  
Everything seemed to be normal, until she read about his mother. She had given birth to him in Cryrosleep. Xiaoyu thought Steve: Mother: Cryrosleep: Nina: Target: Steve: Mother: Cryrosleep: Nina: Target: Steve…wait a minute…  
Xiaoyu straightened up realizing that Steve was Nina's son. I must save him! She thought The world cannot survive without hot men! Xiaoyu stood defiantly, tightened her pigtails, brushed her pink dress gently, and marched out the door. Then came back in realizing she didn't have her keys.  
  
***  
  
Nina sat in a building across Steve's hotel, looking at his files. She came across the bit about his mother. Her eyes widened. She looked at her body covered in purpled leather. She glanced at his picture. She studied his facial features. But mainly his eyes and hair.  
Could I be…Could he be? She thought.  
Nina heard a car pull up across the street. She saw Steve Fox exit the limo. Nina raised her gun, sighed, and rested her head on the gun.  
  
***  
Xiaoyu parked her car near the hotel, and practically ran out of her Corvette. She turned the corner, and saw Steve. She slowed down, took very deep breaths, and walked toward him. Steve turned towards her and smiled, to Xiaoyu, a gorgeous one.  
"Hi" said Steve "Ling Xiaoyu right? Champion of the King of Iron Fist Tournament Three, am I wrong?"  
"No, quite correct." She replied "Steve Fox right?" she fell into a stupor, her mouth hung open, and her mind went blank "Champion of, uh, something that has to do with boxing, am I wrong?"  
Steve laughed "No, quite correct."  
  
***  
  
Nina raised the gun again and found Xiaoyu right in her way. Then very suddenly, the door flew open. Nina whirled around quickly, dropping the large fire arm.  
"FWEEZE!"  
Nina turned to see Lei Wu Long with a hand gun pointed right at her. She chuckled softly "Well if it isn't Lei Wu LAME!"  
Lei's eyes darted around the room "FWEEZE!"  
Nina smirked, and hopped out the window. She climbed to the street below and ran towards Steve to finish the job. Lei was right behind her. She stopped to catch her breath, and found herself in front of Xiaoyu and Steve. She could hear Xiaoyu ramble, though she didn't know what she was talking about.  
"FWEEZE!" And at that, Nina did freeze. She had nowhere to go.  
"And you know, I'm a little more mature now that I've conquered the third tournament. I really think I could go all the way this year." Said Xiaoyu swishing her pigtails.  
"That's very interesting." Said Steve, well, a little uninterested. He was trying hard to get around Xiaoyu so he could help Nina, but she was well in his way.  
Lei started firing shots everywhere. Steve dove for Xiaoyu and Nina and protected them both.  
Nina got up and waved at Steve "Thanks." Steve watched her run off.  
Lei lowered his gun. "Fweeze?" he said weakly. He walked off into the sunset.  
"Xiaoyu are you all right?" Steve helped her up.  
Xiaoyu faked a limp. "No, no I'm not." She grasped his blue Hawaiian styled shirt.  
"Would you like to come to my room? I could help you ice…whatever it is that's hurt."  
"My ankle, my ankle. It's my ankle."  
"Okay, I'll help you ice your ankle."  
  
A/N Okay, like it so far? I hope so.  
  
R/R but be nice! ^_^ 


	3. Explaining to Nina, is never easy

A/N Review review review!!! I need reviews! Was last chap. good? If so tell me. If not, be nice about it.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Nina ran back to her apartment. She caught her breath, took out her hand gun, and shot the lamp on the small table. Xiaoyu messed everything up for me. For what? A hot guy? She thought. I'm gonna get her back some how. I'll just have to think of a way. She screamed, and hit the wall with her fist.  
  
***  
  
Xiaoyu's hands were still grasping tightly against Steve's shirt. He helped her "limp" to the elevator, and all the way to the top floor, to his room.  
Steve was deep in thought, and drowned out Xiaoyu's ramble.  
"That was pretty scary you know. I could have died…YOU COULD HAVE DIED! Oh my goodness! I don't think I'll experience anything like that again…I was glad I could share this with you…"  
"Mmm hmmm." Steve mumbled "Hey listen, did you know that lady in the funky let me rephrase that, ugly purple suit?"  
"Hmmm?" Xiaoyu ceased her nonsense "Oh, yeah, that's my friend Nina. Why do you ask?"  
"She seems so familiar. I don't know. There's some ironic connection here…"  
"Oh, yeah. I've got a hunch that she's your ma. She was in the Cryrosleep you know."  
"Wait, how do you know that my mother was in Cryrosleep?"  
Xiaoyu's eyes darted around the very fancy room "No particular reason."  
Steve chuckled and caught Xiaoyu's eyes. Xiaoyu was drooling, her mouth hung open.  
"Xiaoyu? Xiaoyu? Are you okay?"  
Xiaoyu shook herself awake. "Yes I'm fine…it's my ankle…"  
"Right!" exclaimed Steve "Ice!"  
"Right…" said Xiaoyu in a daze. She looked around the room looking at what seemed like millions of boxing gloves. There were lots of trophies and medals, most first or second place.  
"Boxing huh?" Asked Xiaoyu as Steve came back "You like…boxing?" She still was in the incurable stupor.  
Steve chuckled "Yeah, I guess you could say I like to box."  
Xiaoyu was in a right state of mind again. "Oooh, ice…thanks."  
Steve smiled "No problem. Anything to help."  
"Yeah, thanks. Oh my goodness! I have to go meet my Jinnykins." She sorrowed in her soul…or that's what she thought.  
"Jinnykins?"  
"Oh, Jin Kazama. Know him?"  
"Know of him…"  
"Anyway. I'll catch you later then."  
"Bye Xiao."  
Xiaoyu smiled and waved. She walked lazily and looked limp. But once the elevator doors opened, she walked in, and danced around.  
Xiaoyu took out the keys to her black Corvette, and unlocked the car door, got in, and drove to Nina's house to tell her about the wonderful time.  
  
***  
Nina sat irritated in her brown leather chair, when she heard a knock at the door. She got up to answer. She opened to find Xiaoyu at the door. "Hello Ling!"  
"Hey Nina! You won't believe the time I've had with Steve! He's such a great guy! And…What's wrong?" she asked falling into a chair.  
"I don't know. What do you think's wrong?"  
"Oh…listen, I should have explained earlier"  
"LISTEN? WHY SHOULD I LISTEN TO YOU? AND AN EXPLANATION WOULD HAVE BEEN NICE!"  
Xiaoyu started to make a sad face and get tearful. "I'm sorry…" she said slouching down.  
"C'mon, you know I don't believe that act, only everyone else does Xiao."  
"Crap!"  
"Sorry I yelled, what's your explanation?"  
"Well, I figured out it all made sense, you see it went like this: Steve: Mother: Cryrosleep: Nina: Target: Steve: Mother: Cryrosleep: Nina: Target: Steve…anyway, then I was all like 'Oh my gosh! Nina's Steve's mom!' So then I realized that you couldn't shoot him…not to mention that he's my true love!"  
"No," Nina sighed "Jin is."  
"No, Nina, not my fake one, my real true love. Duh!"  
"Oh, Okay, I've got it. Continue."  
"So, I went to tell you, but you were too high up in the building to get to you in time, so I started getting my flirtatious side on with your son, and got in your way."  
"My son eh? I thought of that, but thought, What the hey? I want to kill my sister, why not my son as well?  
"But you can't kill him he's your son."  
"Well, now that it's a for sure thing, I won't kill him. We can get together and have lunch, get to know each other, yadda yadda yadda." Said Nina lazily.  
"Great!" Exclaimed Xiaoyu. "Can I come along?"  
"Sometimes."  
"Cool stuff!" Xiaoyu looked at her watch. "Shoot! I need to meet Jin at the Mishima Mansion in, like, five minutes!"  
"Where are you going today?"  
"Dinner, at a restaurant, I can't remember the name. I'll tell you when I do though."  
"Okay, sounds good. 'Glad we could clear this up."  
"Me too." Xiaoyu smiled "Wanna see a movie tonight?"  
"Have you seen the Italian Job yet?"  
"No, you?"  
"Nope I'll get tickets."  
"Okay!" Xiaoyu cocked her head to one side "Sounds great!"  
Xiaoyu walked out of Nina's apartment. This is the best day ever! She thought If only I didn't have to see Jin.  
  
A/N That was a little shorter than the last, and a little action less, but the whole falling for Steve wouldn't normally be an idea of a good couple, BELIEVE ME! But it's supposed to be interesting, and funny, so yeah. R/R Please be nice! ^_^ 


	4. Jinnykins

A/N: I'm going to start doing it in script form, because of those stupid little symbol things. They bug me. So, if one comes up every now and then, you can still read it right? Anyway, I hope this makes it easier to read.  
  
Chapter Four  
Jinnykins  
  
Xiaoyu in a very high pitched voice: JINNYKINS!!! Oh, I've missed you! *COUGH!* And you money.  
  
Jin: I've missed you too. *Hugs Xiaoyu.*  
  
Heihachi *walking down the long stairs of his mansion*: You're still dating this spaz Jin?  
  
Jin: *Fists starting to light up with lightning*  
  
Xiaoyu:*Slaps Jin's arms* Of course we're still dating! We're in looooove! *COUGH* With money!  
  
Jin:*Kisses Xiaoyu* You can't interfere with love gramps!  
  
Xiaoyu:*Rolls eyes while no one is looking*  
  
Jin: Well Xiao, we better get going. We do have reservations you know. *Straightens bow tie on tuxedo*  
  
Xiaoyu:*Links arms with Jin and pretends to act excited* let's go then, I'm not stopping you!  
  
Jin: *Starts his silver Mustang convertible* I like your dress Xiao.  
  
Xiaoyu: *Smoothes her long black dress, and plays with her pearl necklace* Oh, Jinnykins! You're so sweet! Ya know that? I think I'll just love you forever! *COUGH* until I have your money!  
  
Jin: *Smiles* Time and ALL eternity.  
  
Xiaoyu: *Widens eyes* He He, yeah. *Thinking: I didn't mean that long!*  
  
Jin: Well, here we are! Le Coeur: The most expensive, usually all booked, restaurant.  
  
Xiaoyu: MMM! *Licks lips obnoxiously, and starts smacking them*  
  
Jin: *Chuckles* Okay, pookie, let's go.  
  
Xiaoyu: OH! Right, sorry Jinnykins!!!  
  
Xiaoyu&Jin: Walk into the waiting room/lobby waiting to be seated.  
  
Steve: Xiaoyu!  
  
Xiaoyu: *Turns to see Steve Fox* OH! HI!  
  
Jin: *Pushes Xiaoyu behind him* Don't worry baby, I'll handle this. I'll handle this baby…  
  
Xiaoyu: *Rolls eyes, shakes head as Jin leaves to go kick Steve's butt. Follows Jin, stands behind him and listens.*  
  
Jin:*To Steve* Okay, rule numba one: You just can't hit on my girlfriend like that! Okay? Did you not see that she was here with ME?  
  
Steve: Uh…  
  
Jin: Rule numba two: Do you usually harass women like that? Because if you're gonna do you that, your gonna get the beating of a life time!  
  
Steve: *Looks at Jin weird* I'm sorry, I didn't know this offended you…  
  
Jin: WELL IT DID! DIDN'T IT?  
  
Xiaoyu: *Mad look on her face* JIN KAZAMA!  
  
Jin: *Turns to Xiaoyu* O_o  
  
Xiaoyu: YOU DO NOT! MAY I REPEAT, DO NOT! TALK TO PEOPLE IN PUBLIC LIKE THAT! STEVE WAS NOT HARASSING ME, WAS NOT HITTING ON ME, SO WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL? HE SAID 'HI' TO ME. AND THAT'S OBVIOUSLY A BIG DEAL TO YOU! IF I CAN'T TALK TO OTHER MEN, THEN THERE'S A PROBLEM HERE. YOU KNOW WHAT? THIS HAS RUINED OUR DATE TONIGHT. TAKE ME HERE AGAIN WHEN YOU CAN BEHAVE YOURSELF! … Sorry about this Steve. *Starts to walk out of the restaurant.*  
  
Jin: Hey, no, Xiao, baby…I'll be nice! *Has a honestly pathetic sorry look on his face*  
  
Xiaoyu: *Turns around and glares at Jin* I love you, but I don't have to like you right now. *Grabs Jin's ear painfully and drags him to a nice leather couch, and waits once again to be seated.*  
  
Steve: *Is across the room trying hard not to laugh*  
  
Japanese man with a French accent: Jin Kazama, party of two! Ah, there you are. This way please.  
  
Later when they're eating food  
  
Jin: Xiao, I'm sorry…  
  
Xiaoyu: *Mostly paying attention to the food* You should be Jin!  
  
Jin: *Doesn't know how to break silence* 'Food good?  
  
Xiaoyu: *Mouth full of food* Definitely…now shut up.  
  
Jin: I know you're really mad at me. And I'm really sorry! I'll never act that way again. I love you so much! I don't like to see you like this.  
  
Xiaoyu: AWWW! *Food flies out of her mouth onto Jin's face* That's so sweet Jinnykins! I love you too!!!  
  
Jin: *Smiles Thinking: I've still got it!* Gee Xiao, I'm full!  
  
Waiter: Are any one of you having desert tonight?  
  
Jin: Uh, n…  
  
Xiaoyu: Yes, of course! I'd like a mud pie, and a chocolate mousse cake!  
  
Waiter: Okay is that all?  
  
Xiaoyu: Ummmmmmm….Yes…Thank you.  
  
Jin: Can you eat that much?  
  
Xiaoyu: *smiles*  
  
Waiter: Here you are! And if that's everything, here's your check.  
  
Jin: Thank you.  
  
Xiaoyu: Jinnykins? The mud pie is for us to share.  
  
Jin: Well, why can't we share the mousse cake instead?  
  
Xiaoyu: *Quickly pulls plate towards her* 'Cause this baby's mine!  
  
Jin: *Laughs*  
  
Xiaoyu: And it's like our relationship… *Eyes darting around* It's chocolate-y sweet?  
  
Jin: Of course! *Chuckles* Why didn't I think of that?  
  
In front of Xiaoyu's condo  
  
Xiaoyu: *Swishes pig tails and leans forward walking backwards to her door waving* Well, That was fun! Thanks Jinnykins!  
  
Jin: *Tries to catch up with Xiaoyu, and tries to kiss her, but misses* Buh bye! I love you!  
  
Xiaoyu: *Blows a kiss and goes inside, shuts the door and rolls eyes* Thank goodness that's over with!  
  
A/N Is that better? I didn't mean the story, but how I wrote it in script form? Well, was the story better anyway? JK ^_^  
  
Buh Bye! R/R 


	5. Going out with Steve, and Nina comes alo...

A/N Okay, I'm sick of those stupid little symbols. I'm a perfectionist, they just can't be there! From now on, no apostrophes! Sorry, that would bug me too, but those symbols bug me more. So, he he!  
  
Okay, someone asked me Whos this Steve Fox supposed to be? To Clarify: For those of you who do not have Tekken 4, or do not know the story lines of it at least, Steve Fox is a British Boxer, who is Nina's son. Nina gave birth to him in Cryrosleep. Now, usually in fan fictions, Xiaoyu, is paired with Jin, or someone Asian. Well, she's paired with Steve just because its not really that imaginable. She also will see more of him in the story because Nina is trying to build a Mother/Son relationship with him. So, there you go! ENJOY!  
  
Going out with Steve, and Nina comes along  
  
Xiaoyu: Really? You'll let me come?  
  
Nina: Of course. You guys seem like you have a connection. As friends I mean. You have to stay faithful to Jin until you have the dough.  
  
Xiaoyu: Yeah, if only I just had the money to begin with. Id have a nice mansion-  
  
Nina: What are you talking about? A condo's better than what I Have! I never seem to be able to finish a job. I have not figured out why yet.  
  
Xiaoyu: Well, if you didn't wear such ridiculous outfits!  
  
Nina: *Cocking head to one side* What do you mean?  
  
Xiaoyu: *Drops head lazily-still looking at Nina* If you would actually TRY to blend in. Would it kill you to wear a pair of jeans, a T- shirt?  
  
Nina: *Eyes darting around her apartment* No, Maybe, Yes.  
  
Xiaoyu: *Puzzled look on her face* How?  
  
Nina: I do not know what is wrong with me. I just cannot wear things like that.  
  
Xiaoyu: *Laughs* Okay, but it would get you more pay.  
  
Nina: Well, are you ready? We need to pick up Steve. No wait, he said he would pick US up. Okay. Now when this starts to happen, you KNOW you're old.  
  
Xiaoyu: There is another reason you cant finish a job.  
  
Nina: *Takes a pillow off of the couch, and throws it at Xiaoyu.*  
  
Xiaoyu: *Catches Pillow and giggles*  
  
Steve's car: *Honks*  
  
Nina: Well, thats him. Cmon.  
  
Xiaoyu: *Swishes pigtails and smoothes her pleated school skirt.* How do I look?  
  
Nina: *Smiles* FANTASTICO!  
  
Xiaoyu: *Smiles showing all teeth* Thanks Nina.  
  
In Steve's car  
  
Nina: Beatle Convertible eh son?  
  
Steve: *Driving-blonde hair flapping in the wind.* Uh huh.  
  
Xiaoyu: *Spitting her pigtails out of her mouth* Yeah its sure nice *Winks at Nina when Steve is not looking.*  
  
Steve: Yeah, I really like it.  
  
Nina: New or used?  
  
Steve: Oh new of course! Oh by the way, I have to pick up a friend of mine. Is that okay?  
  
Nina: *Menacing voice* Steve!  
  
Steve: But Mom!  
  
Nina: NO BUTS ABOUT IT!  
  
Steve: You got to bring YOUR friend.  
  
Nina: Oh all right *Hoping his friend isnt a girl.*  
  
Xiaoyu: *Thinking: Who could he be friends with around here? Hwoarang? Eddy? Forest Law? Gee, I hope its not Forest. Hmmm.  
  
Steve:*Pulls up to a large white house, honks horn*  
  
Christie Montero: OH STEVIE! HI! *Runs to front seat and gets in excitedly.*  
  
Steve: Hey baby!  
  
Christie: *Turns to see Xiaoyu and Nina* OOO, Stevie, you are SUCH a ladies man!  
  
Steve: *Chuckles while blushing* Oh, thats just my mom and her friend.  
  
Christie: Oh, I take it we will be meeting your father sometime later?  
  
Nina: No not exactly. *Looks embarrassed*  
  
Christie: *Puts on a sugary sympathetic face* Did your husband *Small Pause* Pass?  
  
Steve: No, not exactly.  
  
Christie: WELL WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM THEN?  
  
Steve:* Eyes looking everywhere else except the road* Disappeared  
  
Xiaoyu: *Thinking: OH WHY DID I HAVE SOME FIXED IDEA IT WOULD BE A MALE!!!* *Glaring at the road*  
  
Nina: *Whispering* Xiao! What is wrong? Xiao?  
  
Xiaoyu : -_-  
  
Nina: Sorry.  
  
Steve: *Pulls up at the movie theatre* Okay gals. What movie?  
  
Nina: I say X2: Xmen Unit-  
  
Christie: *Interrupts Nina* From Justin to Kelly! ALL THE WAY BABY!  
  
Steve: Okay love, I'll go get the tickets. Wait here. We can go shopping at the mini mall before the movie.  
  
Christie: *Turns to the other girls* So, Stevies mom, what is your name?  
  
Nina: *Gives Christie a strange look* Nina.  
  
Christie:*Turns to Xiaoyu* And you?  
  
Xiaoyu: *Through gritted teeth* Xiaoyu. *Thinking: She is a spaz! Is this what I look like when Im under cover?*  
  
Nina: And how do you know Steve?  
  
Christie: *In a squeaky voice* HES MY BOY TOY! I just love Stevie! We will be together forever! Forever and eternity!  
  
Xiaoyu: *Thinking while making fists: Ive found my next target.*  
  
Steve: Okay, two hours before the movie. Lets shop.  
  
Christie: GREAT! *Babyish sad look on her face* But I didnt bring money-  
  
Steve: Aww! Thats okay Chris! Ill cover for you.  
  
What is Xiaoyu to do? What is next to come? Torture to Christie? He he he!  
  
A/N: Okay, if you dont know who Steve Fox is, then you might not know Christie Montero. She is a Brazilian who was taught by Eddy Gordo. K? I update so much, so I think I need to get started with another fic. So, keep your eyes open for that.  
  
Buh Bye!!! 


	6. Torture to Christie

Chapter six  
Torture to Christie  
A/N I forgot to do my disclaimer!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken.  
  
Okay, how's that?  
  
Steve: Okay gals! Where to first?  
  
Xiaoyu: The Ga-  
  
Christie: Victoria Secrets!!!  
  
Steve: *Eyes widen* Maybe another time sweetie. What were you saying Xiao?  
  
Xiaoyu: I was SAYING*glares at Christie*  
  
Christie: *Shrugs*  
  
Xiaoyu: I think we should go to The Gap. It has clothing for BOTH *Glares at Christie harder* genders.  
  
Nina: I agree. I will try *Deep breath* A pair of jeans!!!!!  
  
Everyone except Nina: *GASP!*  
  
Xiaoyu: No way! You re kidding!  
  
Nina: No, I ll try.  
  
Steve: Okay! The Gap it is!  
  
Christie: *Frowns, and starts to cry and scream* STEVIE!  
  
Steve: Uh, yeah? *Looking scared*  
  
Christie: YOU LOVE XIAOYU MORE THAN ME! YOU TAKE HER SUGGESTION OVER MINE!!!  
  
Steve: I just don t think Victoria Secrets is a proper place to go.  
  
Christie: ITS PROPER AND IMPORANT TO ME! *Sobs*  
  
Steve: Oh, all right. I ll give you fifty bucks, and we ll wait outside.  
  
Christie: *Sniff* Really? OH STEVIE! You re so sweet! Thank you!  
  
Steve: *Hands her fifty bucks and kisses her* There you go sweetie.  
  
Christie: *Runs off.*  
  
Xiaoyu: *Glaring at Christie* How does she get away with anything?  
  
Steve: Well, she makes the face, and well, I just feel weak.  
  
Nina: *Shakes head* You re a push over Steve!  
  
Steve: I know, know!  
  
HOURS GO BY  
  
Steve: The movie is gonna start! Someone go in and get her.  
  
Xiaoyu: I m not getting her! YOU get her *Points to Nina*  
  
Nina: I m not getting her. Steve, get her this instant!  
  
Steve: Oh all right! *takes a deep breath and gets Christie*  
  
Christie: *Walking into the theatre with everyone else.* Well, that was fun. Too bad you couldn t join me!  
  
Xiaoyu: Yeah, shame really.  
  
Steve: Okay, I ll get the treats. You guys go in and find a seat. Christie, do you want anything?  
  
Christie: An Ice water. I have to watch my weight.  
  
Steve: *Looks at Christie in a weird way* OOKAY! Mom? Anything?  
  
Nina: Just popcorn and a coke.  
  
Steve: Xiao?  
  
Xiaoyu: *Expressionless* Milk Duds and a Sprite.  
  
Steve: Okay, catch you two later.  
  
WHEN THE GIRLS ARE IN THEIR SEATS!  
  
Nina: Xiao, want some gum?  
  
Xiaoyu: No than- *Turns and looks at Christies long beautiful, smooth, dark hair, then looks back at the bright pink gum* Ah, of course! When can anyone turn down a stick of gum? Thats a question that I will ponder forever!  
  
Nina:*Give Xiaoyu a stick of gum, as well as a weird look* Okay, here.  
  
Xiaoyu: *Turns to Christie while making a sweet, but fake voice* Christie?  
  
Christie: Yeah Xiao? Oh, I can call you Xiao right?  
  
Xiaoyu: *Through gritted teeth* Of course! I was just looking at your hair, its just so beautiful! How-do-you-do-it?  
  
Christie: Well, do you use pomade? I use A LOT of that!  
  
Xiaoyu: *Eyes widen* MMM Hmmm!  
  
Christie: And lots of hairspray. I always have to be careful where I put my head. Lint, or practically ANYTHING will stick there for like, EVER!  
  
Xiaoyu: Oh, can I play with it? Its so gorgeous!  
  
Christie: Well, all right. Just dont do anything to ruin it.  
  
Xiaoyu: Oh I wont dont worry. *Stretches gum into a long strand, sticks it into hair, and does her hair into one braid, coincidentally, the braid stays in perfectly.* Thanks Christie! It was like, a total JOY!  
  
Christie: I know. Oh, the movie is on!!! I ve wanted to see this movie forever. Oh look! Theres Stevie! *Stands up waving arms and yells* OVER HERE STEVIE!  
  
Steve: *Blushes and sits next to Christie* Hey babe.  
  
Everyone: Takes the treats that they asked for.  
  
Xiaoyu: *Trying to disturb Christie* He is SO into her.  
  
Christie: *Annoyed* I KNOW!  
  
Xiaoyu: But how could you tell? I mean Come on!  
  
Christie: *Stands and yells* WOULD YOU JUST SHUT YOUR MOUTH?  
  
Manager of the theatre: Miss, you are gonna have to leave.  
  
Christie: *Pouts and leaves*  
  
Xiaoyu: *Moves over next to Steve who is about to leave, and grabs his shirt* Steve! Stay, lets watch the movie! Its her fault for getting kicked out!  
  
Steve: Oh all right.  
  
Xiaoyu: *Thinking: This is the gayest movie ever.*  
  
Steve: *Thinking: I think I m falling for Xiao, I gotta kiss her like, now!*  
  
Xiaoyu: *Looks at Steve to make a comment*  
  
Steve: *Leans in and kisses her*  
  
Xiaoyu: *Kisses Back* **Thinking: This is so romantic!*  
  
Person behind them: *Throws a popcorn bucket at Xiaoyu s head*  
  
Xiaoyu: OUCH! *Thinking: So much for romance*  
  
Nina: Lets just go.  
  
Xiaoyu: I agree.  
  
Steve: *Looks at Xiaoyu lovingly* Movie! What about movie?  
  
IN STEVES CAR  
  
Christie: Can you believe that I got kicked out?  
  
Everyone except Christie: *In monotone* No Christie, we cant believe it.  
  
Steve:* Pulls up at Christies house.* Okay, Bye Christie.  
  
Christie: Buh Bye Stevie!!!!!!!! THANK YOU!!!! *Swings the Victoria Secrets bag.*  
  
AT NINAS APARTMENT WHEN STEVE IS GONE  
  
Nina: That Christie has to go! Shes horrible. He better not marry her!  
  
Xiaoyu: He cant marry her! He kissed me!  
  
Nina: NO WAY!  
  
Xiaoyu: You were right there!  
  
Nina: Oh yeah.  
  
A/N Did you like? Okay, look for my new fan fiction. Its call Happy Family. Its like a reality show, where you stick the Mishima family in a house, and meet them personally. Then, see how they interact with each other!!! And then you (YES YOU!) get to vote off a character through reviews. Fun? Please read it!  
  
R/R Be nice k? 


	7. Parting brings such sorrow!

A/N I'm abandoning this fic. Not many people like it, so Good bye! Luv ya! Read 'Happy Family' my other fic. Bye! LUV, Lucky7 


End file.
